Coronary artery disease remains the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in Western societies. Coronary artery disease is manifested in a number of ways. For example, disease of the coronary arteries can lead to insufficient blood flow to various areas of the heart. This can lead to the discomfort of angina and the risk of ischemia. In severe cases, acute blockage of coronary blood flow can result in irreversible damage to the myocardial tissue including myocardial infarction and the risk of death.
A number of approaches have been developed for treating coronary artery disease. In less severe cases, it is often sufficient to merely treat the symptoms, with pharmaceuticals, or treat the underlying causes of the disease, with lifestyle modification. In more severe cases, the coronary blockage can be treated endovascularly or percutaneously using techniques such as balloon angioplasty, atherectomy, laser ablation, stents, and the like.
In cases where these approaches have failed or are likely to fail, it is often necessary to perform a coronary artery bypass graft procedure. This procedure generally consists of the following steps: First, direct access to the heart is achieved. This is usually done by opening the chest by median sternotomy and spreading the left and right rib cage apart; and opening the pericardial sac to achieve direct access to the heart.
Next, a blood vessel or vessels for use in the graft procedure are mobilized from the patient. This usually entails mobilizing either a mammary artery or a saphenous vein, although other graft vessels may also be used.
Next, a heart-lung or cardiopulmonary bypass is performed. This usually entails arterial and venous cannulation, connecting the bloodstream to a heart-lung machine, cooling the body to about 32 degrees Celsius, cross-clamping of the aorta and cardioplegic perfusion of the coronary arteries to arrest and cool the heart to about 4 degrees Celsius. The arrest or stoppage of the heart is generally required because the constant pumping motion of the beating heart would make surgery upon the heart difficult in some locations and extremely difficult if not impossible in other locations
Once cardiac arrest is achieved, then a graft (or grafts) is attached to the relevant portions of a coronary artery (or arteries) followed by weaning from the cardiopulmonary bypass, restarting the heart and decannulation. Finally the chest is closed.
One area which may create difficulties for the patient and extra expense and time for the procedure involves the cardiopulmonary bypass. In a cardiopulmonary bypass all the patient's blood, which normally returns to the right atrium, is diverted to a system which supplies oxygen to the blood and removes carbon dioxide and returns the blood, at sufficient pressure, into the patient's aorta for further distribution into the body. Generally such a system requires several separate components, including an oxygenator, several pumps, a reservoir, a blood temperature control system, filters as well as flow, pressure and temperature sensors.
Problems may develop during cardiopulmonary bypass due to the reaction blood has to non-endothelially lined surfaces, i.e. surfaces unlike those of a blood vessel. In particular, exposure of blood to foreign surfaces results in the activation of virtually all the humoral and cellular components of the inflammatory response, as well as some of the slower reacting specific immune responses. Other complications from cardiopulmonary bypass include loss of red blood cells and platelets due to shear stress damage. In addition, cardiopulmonary bypass requires the use of an anticoagulant, such as heparin. This may, in turn, increase the risk of hemorrhage. Finally cardiopulmonary bypass sometimes necessitates giving additional blood to the patient. The additional blood, if from a source other than the patient, may expose the patient to blood born diseases.
Due to the risks incurred during cardiopulmonary bypass, others have attempted to perform a coronary artery bypass graft procedure without cardiac arrest and cardiopulmonary bypass. For example, Trapp and Bisarya in “Placement of Coronary Artery Bypass Graft Without Pump Oxygenator”, Annals Thorac. Surg. Vol. 19, No. 1, (January 1975) pgs. 1-9, immobilized the area of the bypass graft by encircling sutures deep enough to incorporate enough muscle to suspend an area of the heart and prevent damage to the coronary artery. More recently Fanning et al. in “Reoperative Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting Without Cardiopulmonary Bypass”, Annals Thorac. Surg. Vol. 55, (February 1993) pgs. 486-489 also reported immobilizing the area of the bypass graft with stabilization sutures.
While these attempts have achieved some success, they generally require enhanced skill of the surgeon to properly create the anastomsis because, even with sutures, the beating heart continues to move in the relevant area more than desired.